


Paying for His Sins

by Lady41022



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady41022/pseuds/Lady41022
Summary: Anslo wasn't the only one to witness Red's weakness and now Liz will suffer for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All normal legal stuff: I don't own anything pertaining to the Blacklist but just borrowing for entertainment purposes. Much love to the cast and crew for their hard work. On to the show...

_**Paying For His Sins** _

Pain and cold. Those were the only two things Elizabeth Keen was able to register as she slipped slowly back into consciousness.

Her body felt so much slower to respond to her waking then her mind. It took her a few moments but before paralyzing fear could grip her Liz compartmentalized the two woman fighting for dominance inside her. The frightened woman in her was terrified but the FBI agent took control as she began analyzing her current situation.

She quickly noted that her eyes seemed overly heavy and non-responsive to her desire to open them to take in her surroundings- _possibly drugged_ \- she mentally noted.

The fierce pain radiating from her wrists and shoulders were indicative of restraints and hanging suspended in the air. She forced herself to concentrate on her breathing and attempt to control her emotions as she continued.

The cold she was experiencing seemed to come from water that was trailing down her arms coating her entire body. She couldn't hear any running water and assumed it must just be trickling down whatever held her suspended.

Liz amended her previous overview of her situation. It wasn't just pain and cold she was feeling but intense fear and suffocating panic were beginning to well inside her as well.

"Ah she's finally coming around." Boomed a deep male voice piercing the quiet around her, startling her with its close proximity. "Come on love! Rise and Shine sweetheart! It's show time!"

She was still not in total control of all of her faculties but she tried with all her might to open her eyes. The effort causing little more than a fluttering of her eyelashes and a pathetic head roll but even in that small movement she couldn't make anything out in her general vicinity.

Liz attempted to call out for help but only managed a weak moan.

"Alright then let's get down to business- you have something I want and as you can see we have Agent Keen. Something I've been told you really want Raymond..." The rough grip of calloused fingers bit into her skin as someone lifted her head up forcing her head from side to side, "A little worse for wear but still alive- for how long is entirely up to you. "The man pushed her head away and Liz could feel the shift in the area around her signaling he had moved away from her.

She had no clue who he was talking to but it sounded like he was ransoming her life for something. Liz tried to focus her muddled thoughts through the drug induced haze. What ever she had been given was lifting gradually and she hoped that once the man was done with his monologue she would have time to plan an escape before any harm was done. The thought alone sharpened her befuddled brain quickly, she wasn't going to be killed if she was worth something alive and that meant she had time to escape. ' _Start thinking like a criminal_ ' One of the very first things Red had told her replayed in her mind spurring her on.

"The feed that you are watching is live but please don't insult me by trying to trace it. The signal is cycled every 11.5 seconds- even your best cannot narrow down the signal before is resets." A sadistic smile lifted the corner of his mouth as he waved over someone out of her limited eye sight. The mountain of a man moved closer to Liz and set down a car battery, laying something beside it on the floor as he put on a pair of thick gloves.

Blinking hard a number of times- Liz tried to focus on the situation before her, she didn't like the sound of his narrative. It implied of the danger to come that was directed solely at her.

"But let me give you some incentive to try." With the flick of his hand the man before her picked up the two sponge covered jumper contacts and pressed them to Lizzie's midsection.

Liz's entire body pitched and contorted as a scream was ripped from her throat. The contact only lasted seconds but it felt like an eternity.

Her skin was on fire and her muscles spasmed from the assault. She was given only a short reprieve before he pressed the contacts to her midsection again and again giving her only moments between each contact.

Liz's entire body would contract with each contact, drawing a blood curdling scream from her chest involuntarily. There were no thoughts of gathering information or possible escape, her mind had officially shut down from the pain.

The man raised his hand once again to signal the other man to stop. He watched as Liz's body sagged once again against her restraints, this time drugs had nothing to do with her incapacitation.

"Each day brings new rounds of very archaic torture methods that I'm not sure Agent Keen will be able to survive." The man couldn't keep the devious smile off his face at the prospect of the coming events. "I will be expecting Raymond's call regarding exchange terms. Tick Tock Red."

The man turned away from whatever was recording him and moved to the still twitching Liz, gently lifting her head up and starring at her for a few moments. "You are a pretty little thing aren't you, I can understand his interest in you."

Liz's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and focus through the pain. Swallowing a few times she managed to croak out, "You're...wasting yo...your time." She took a few more deep breaths before continuing, "Reddington has be...been in... the wind for...8 months." She coughed as she finished and groaned as her torso protested the movement to her damaged body.

The man stood stock still for a few moments pondering over what she had said before laughing at her. "You think we don't know that?" He asked her incredulously, "That's why you're here!" He grinned at her as he lowered his voice to a dangerous level as he moved his face only inches from hers, "Live Bait." With that he stood and nodded to the other man, "Just don't kill her."

The small room was filled with Liz's screams as the man walked away smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes a little torture and a lot of questions. I know where it's going but writing comes and goes so we will see. Leave love or hate.
> 
> Lady


End file.
